mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Dog
Appearance General Appearance Much like the rest of his supremacists, Ruffus doesn't believe in wearing human clothes. He believes in wearing the skin he was given as his natural clothing. He believes in being a full animal and wearing nothing, but the fur on his back. However, he does wear a pair of heavy-duty, army pants ripped from a surplus store with some athletic wicking shoe socks occasionally. Villain Costume Ruffus doesn't really have a separate costume for his villain public display. He just wears a pair of heavy-duty, army pants ripped from a surplus store. He remains shirtless and often doesn't even wear shoes except for some athletic wicking shoe socks. Personality Big Dog hates everyone that isn’t an animal quirk and even then he has a terrible personality. He is not very friendly and is often quite violent. He isn’t very patient or forgiving. He will often throw you in his meat grinder for the littlest of things. He doesn’t just hate human quirks. He hates everybody. Dude is a rough, tough son of a bitch and he has the face, the body, and the skills to prove it. Character Background Ruffus Bully grew up in Kobe, Hyogo prefecture, Japan. His father, Vick Bully, was a protester to the Kobe beef plants when quirk users started to become more and more relevant in society, especially those with animal quirks. His father considered himself an animal supremacist. Both his parents were dog animal quirk users like himself. He often attended protests with his father. His father was a no bullshit, all-man, Alpha dog kind of person. He learned a lot from his father on how to be a man and fight for himself. He learned to be very violent and often fought in illegal underground fight clubs for money. He supported animal quirk user rights and animal rights in general much like his father. However, his father was just simply a protester. He never tried to do more, unable to really do more, but Ruffus didn't see it like that. He just thought his father lacked the effort to do so. Ruffus wanted real change. And the only way he could see that change happening was if animal quirk users rose up and put fear back into these humans souls. If they were afraid of them, then they wouldn't be so quick to eat them or kill them for game. Animals were better than humans and now that they were humanoid they were 110% better. Ruffus formed the Animal Kingdom as an animal supremacy group to terrorize the Japanese population. They got famous after completely destroying a Kobe beef packaging plant. He and his group would end up destroying more and going so far as to kidnap people to try to strike fear in everyone. His gang often fought against heroes trying to stop their terrorist actions, specifically those of the hero agency PAW PATROL. Paw Patrol is an animal hero agency run by Pack Leader. Ruffus hates Pack Leader, thinking he is betraying his kind in favor of humans. A typical G O O D B O Y E. Aspects # Hostile # Easily Distracted # Protective # No Faith # Hateful Quirk Big Dog The ability to be a humanoid bulldog with immense human capabilities especially strength. Quirk Techniques Category:Villains Category:NPC